


Kill Together, Be Killed Together

by MildlyInsane



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood, Heist Universe, R&R Connection - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyInsane/pseuds/MildlyInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't plan on dying. Sure, he planned on killing everyone else and laughing in Michael's face when he sees that his plan failed horribly, but he didn't plan on dying himself.</p><p>And Ray didn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Together, Be Killed Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a mild re-write of the R&R Connection death in Michael's heist. I don't really know that I like it too much but, hey, what's the harm in posting it anyway?
> 
> Alternate summary provided by my friend Xephin:  
> "This is a thing I wrote. Read it you little fuck."

He looks down and grabs at his chest, feeling the blood and sweat-soaked shirt and looking up at the police cars, everything sloshing around before his eyes. He grits his teeth, glancing over at Ray and leaping away, his gun down as he tries running around the corner into the alley-

 

He shrieks, feeling a bullet fly into the back of his knee and bringing him crashing down to the ground. He feels his head slam against the pavement and he tries to grip onto the ground, he's gotta pull himself up, he can't die, he's gotta finish and protect Geoff and protect Gavin and protect Ray-

 

Fuck. He had planned on killing them all but not Ray, Ray doesn't deserve to-

 

A bullet slides through his head. His arms slacken and he crumbles on himself, completely and utterly dead.

 

Ray looks behind himself at Ryan and he feels his heart jump, his grip on his gun tightening. "No! Ryan!" He screams, his eyes flaring as he turns back to the cops, "YOU BASTARDS!"

 

His finger pulls down on the trigger, trying desperately to kill them all but his mind is blurred and racing, unable to focus. He swears and looks down, blood splattered on his clothes and he doesn't know how much of it is his.

 

He turns around and grabs Ryan's shirt, dragging him just a foot farther into the alley before falling beside him. He pulls at him, turning him over and looking at his face, hearing the voices of his fellow heist members in his ears, but he can't understand them. His mind is a blur and suddenly there is a metallic scream in his ear and their voices go completely quiet, leaving just a excruciating ringing and numb pain. He reaches up to his earpiece to just feel blood, his ear torn and bloody. His ear had gotten shot.

 

He looks back down at Ryan, pulling up his mask to look and see if he was alive. His v-neck was torn and covered in blood and Ray just looks at him in horror before his lips curve down in anger and disgust and he stumbles up, his gun shaking in his hands.

 

"You fucking BASTARDS!" He screams, shooting at them before feeling a sharp pain in his chest and everything go numb. He grips at his chest and looks down, seeing a bullet hole and blood, more fucking blood.

 

He swears, he can't go down, not now, not now, but it's too late.

 

He had crumbled to the ground, his head lolled to the side.

 

"The only thing that can kill us is each other."

  
  


The last thing he sees before everything goes black is Ryan's dead body.


End file.
